A Night at the Clinic
by Cagalli Yula Athha Fangirl
Summary: AU: KiraLacus lemon. Don't do summary, read if interested, GO AWAY if you hate lemon. I warned you! Oh Flames are accepted just be respectful.


Ahem! Hello readers. Can you believe it my first fic without Cagalli in it? LOL I'm nuts about her. Yes it's just an AU one-shot and just another Lemon but still I tried my best, hentai thoughts keep invading my mind Mwahahaha. Ahem anyways **Please Read** **and Review**.

This one-shot is dedicated to all who reviewed my fics, Thank you for supporting me guys, I love you for it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed Destiny

**WARNING: Lemon ahead. Go away if you hate such things**

Here goes another perverted fic by watashi wa

Hope you'll enjoy

A Night at the Clinic

Kira was sitting in his private clinic that was emptied only moments ago, he rested his head back on the black leather chair, closed his eyes, let out a sigh while his index and thump massaged the bridge of his nose

_Knock knock_

He opened an eye _pink hair_ he smiled _Lacus_. His wife got in and closed the door behind her. She missed him, she wanted him, they were back yesterday from their honey moon and he insisted that he's do go to work today leaving his wife alone but she decided if he wasn't with her she'd go to him and here she was in all her glory standing before the man she loves in a coat.

_Why is she wearing a coat?_ It's summer no need for something like that however she was wearing it. He was looking at her lovingly with his violet eyes. The pink haired beauty was eyeing him innocently the complete opposite of what she had in mind

"Doctor Yamato" she purred, unbuttoned the first button her forefinger tracing a line on her collarbone "I have been feeling this awful, awful pain in my body" she moaned "I don't know what to do to make it go away and I am partly feverish" she sat on the chair across his table

Kira Yamato liked this new game; he never knew his wife had this side. He could feel himself excited just by her looks and melodious voice "I see, if you could take your coat and lay down on bed"

"Yes Doctor" she unbuttoned the coat fully and removed it, revealing her straps see-through night gown that barely left her butt cheeks; it showed those creamy legs of hers. Under the little clothing she was wearing nothing. She jumped backward to sit on the bed letting her hand support her, her mounds bounce fro, opening her legs to let him get a glimpse of what he'll have tonight then she laid on her back.

Her brown haired husband gazed at her passionately smirking at the choice of clothes, she wore black his favorite color, he cleared his throat as he made his way down to her

"I will have to fully examine you and tell me where it hurt most" he told her his hungry eyes traveled on her luscious body

She was getting wet already; those intense eyes were killing her. She nodded as she bit at the side of her lower lip

"Good" He began inspecting her. His right hand went to her neck their eyes lingering on each other, it moved to her right arm squeezing it "Does it hurt" while his left one went to her left

His touch sent shivers down her spine "No" she said softly

A hand lifted the tiny dress and both of his palms were on her flat stomach, he massaged her gently "Here" his finger tips brushed her breasts

"No" in a near whisper, he was driving her crazy. Her breathing increased slightly.

"Oh" he cupped her breast, squeezed them and kneaded them slowly his thumps playing with both nipples, until they hardened. Her back arched slowly as her hands clutched at the side of the small bed, at the sensation that invading her body. He squeezed harder which made her let out a low moan.

"Here" he asked huskily, his pants were becoming a little tight from his semi erection

Her wet womanhood was screaming for the attention of his skilled hands "Doctor Yamato lower" she bended her knees, letting the bottom of her feet rest on the bed.

"Where here" he was teasing her, his right hand went to her inner thigh massaged it in a spiral motion and was getting close to her heated crotch

"A little hire…Doctor" she could barely say the words she wanted him to touch her. Blue eyes staring intently at her lover

"You mean hear" his index finger grazed her sensitive moist lips, moving it gently up and down _she's so wet my horny little vixen_ his member was growing more

"Mhmm" she moaned

"I can see where the fever is" he cooed

"Doctor is it…ah" she moaned, he smirked when he saw her struggling with her words "Serious" she hissed when two fingers were massaging her, she wished they were inside her.

"Oh don't worry I know just the treatment for it" Kira told her seductively and then made his fingers move at a torturing slow pace inside her. A long moan was drawn from Lacus's mouth; she closed her eyes taking in the pleasure of his talented fingers moving in and out of her slowly while his other hand kept taking care of her breasts.

Kira grinned at the look of pure pleasure that dance on her beautiful features, his manhood couldn't get any bigger and it was painful having it held back by his pants. Lacus was lost in her own desires unconsciously she raised her hips a little, and her hand went lower to where Kira's was and pushed deeper into her.

She opened her eyes to look him in his violet ones not caring about their little play "Go faster Kira" she moaned he smiled at her full of love and lust, with that voice that ordered him through those pink lips and his urge to fulfill her wants.

His bent down to close the distance between their lips, his lips kissed and sucked hers, as he increased the speed of his hand causing her to moan against his kissing lips. Her tongue licked his lips, he sucked it tasting her. He added another finger when she started bucking against him, hard quick thrusts were her reward. He broke the kiss to watch her writhe under him as her body yearned for release.

The treating to her body was too much to bear, her breath became panting her walls were tightening around his fingers, she screamed "Kiraaa" in ecstasy as her body shook with the first orgasm of this night, her honey flowed on Kira's hand.

He removed his hand from her "Does that make you feel better" he whispered hotly against her ear, she nodded and he sucked her earlobe before bringing his wet hand to her mouth "Lick" he commanded

She sat up on bed, as her soft hands reached for his wrist. He stood between her legs, his other hand enveloped her waist. He gazed at her while she licked her juices from his hand, holding his eyes with hers. His free hand got rid of pants he kicked them a side. She sucked his fingers one by one she liked the way she tasted _probably because of Kira's fingers_.

"I want you Lacus" his voice was hoarse; he pressed himself to her to make her feel how much he meant it. They moaned together, their bodies' eager to one another.

He captured her lips in another passionate kiss, sliding his tongue inside her. Lacus's hands caressed him until one reached the back of his head while the other was gently stroking his manhood from under the boxer. He groaned into the kiss "Take it off" she moaned when he stopped kissing her lips to suck at her neck. He removed the last piece of clothing on him

He rubbed his manhood against her entrance, preparing to penetrate through her

"Ah no wait" he was half way there. What was wrong why would she tell him to wait? He looked at her confused. His body wanted to ignore her and just give her the fuck of her life, being this hot and tight wasn't helping his control but his heart had a better control "What's wrong" he grunted when she backed away from him, she whimpered feeling the loss of him from inside her. She wanted to be on top tonight

"Come on the bed" she moaned and she stood on her knees at an edge to let him have the space

He sat facing her "On your back" she groaned, she took off the night dress. He smirked at her eagerness and did what he was told

Tilting his head to look at her, she crawling up to him between her legs. Her face upon his member. She licked him and gave him a gentle suck at which he groaned "Lacus" she then proceeded upward letting her breast brush him.

"Come on Lacus stop the teasing"

She smiled mischievously "I'm not teasing" she licked her was up to his lips, positioned herself on his shaft "I'm just letting you know what you've missed all day to be hear"

He wanted say something but it was all forgotten as his manhood was engulfed completely inside of her

She lost her senses she had been waiting to do this to him all day, she put her hands on his abs and moved on him slowly at first, his hands held her waist. She started moving faster. She was dancing on top of him, moaning each time she felt his huge member hit her spot, beads of sweat forming on the bodies.

Kira was in pure bliss; her moans were filling his room satisfying his ego to know that she was enjoying herself. She reached for his shoulders and pulled him while throwing her head back, to make him go deeper. Her long pink hair lightly scraping his legs.

He watched her breast bouncing her nipples hard, he licked his lips before lifting his body partly and sucked on a nipple, he groaned nipping at it, her arms hugged his head pulling him, arching her back, moving with all her strength, he sucked her mound earning him a loud moan "God Kira"

Their breaths were ragged, Kira was thrusting forward, they were almost at their peak

"Ah Lacus I love you"

"Kira, God I love you"

She bucked against him as he kept thrusting hard and fast from underneath her, he could feel her walls contracting around him and he could feel himself burst any moment, he kissed her neck and breasts frantically whatever was closer as she rocked on him.

And with a last thrust his seed filled her womb as she screamed his name for the second time in utter satisfaction.

She wrapped her legs around him when he sat straight. They hugged both faces buried in each others neck, taking in their lover's smell. The brown haired man spoke first after their breathing evened "You know I'm gonna have to clean that up" he kissed her cheek

"I'll help you" she smiled and caressed his hair

He kissed her other cheek and smiled "I love you Lacus" he nuzzled his nose in her neck

She giggled "I love you too Kira"

The movement that was caused by her sweet giggle made Kira's hard on again

She felt him grow inside her "Oh my Kira" he bit her neck and growled

She pushed him gently "Come on baby let us clean first, go home and we can do all sorts of things to each other there" she raised her eyebrows seductively

"We'll clean it later" he growled more _like I'm finished with you_ "Kira but tomorrow…" with one fluid motion he was on top and still inside

"You started this and you're going to face the consequences" he purred against her neck

Like she was going to protest…

--------------------------------------------

Ne ne ne? So what do you think? Good, bad? Tell me what you think.

Thank you for Reading.

Your average hentai writer XD

Jan e!


End file.
